Tentacion Sangrienta
by Anju-sama
Summary: Yo no te abandonare"El es el unico k consigue hacer k se sienta bien ahora k Kaname no esta...Aunk oculta un oscuro secreto...Un secreto d sangre.Un pacto de sangre... ZeroxYuki .Capi 5 x fiin!Gomen x tardaaar '
1. Reaccion

Konixiwa!

_Weno,pues este es el primer fic k publico y el primero k hago d Vampire Knight_,_de exo no se muy bien como va aki la cosa de publicar y eso u.u".Asi k espero k no critiqueis muxio,onegae n.n"._

_La verdad sk los capis son un poko cortos xro sk..."_

_Si gusta escribire tambien la precuela n.n_

_K lo disfruteis n.n_

**Aviso:**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen a no ser k se demuestre lo contrario n.n u

* * *

Reacción

"Se acabó."

"Él ya no va a volver más a tu lado."

"Es el final de todo."

No podía olvidar…todos akellos meses k había pasado junto a él, todas akellas caricias…tantos recuerdos dolorosos.Le había amado más k a su vida y jamás volvería a amar a nadie de esa manera, estaba claro.Todo lo k para ella había significado tanto…una simple palabra de sus labios, cualkier momento a su lado…para él no había significado nada.

Cuando todo acabó…él sólo dijo un simple "Adiós" pero para ella fue el momento más doloroso de su vida.Se marchó sumiéndola en una oscuridad infinita de la k ya nunca saldría, tal vez xk no podía, tal vez xk no kería.Akel "Adiós" hasta sonó hermoso en su labios, dolorosamente hermoso.

Llevaba 4 largos días y largas noxes encerrada en su habitación, llorando desconsolada como si fuera el fin del mundo.El fin de 'su' mundo.Nadie se atrevía a molestarla.El primer día lo intentaron, pero ni siquiera contestaba.Era como si estuviera muerta.Aquello realmente era el fin.¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin él?

-Venga, no es el fin del mundo.

Por primera vez en los 4 días k llevaba recluida en su habitación,Yuki hizo ademán de escuxar a alguien k no fuera ella misma.Giró la cabeza para mirar a su interlocutor, un atractivo xiko de 17 años de piel pálida y mirada penetrante.

-Kaname…-senpai…-Murmuró ella aún algo desubicada.

-Deja de pensar en ese maldito vampiro bastardo.-Contestó r, xiko, bastante malhumorado.-Sk no es suficiente el daño k te ha exo y sigues pensando en él?

-Zero…-Le llamó la xika, al tiempo k intentaba levantarse.Tropezó al intentar caminar, pero Zero la sujetó a tiempo para evitar el golpe.-Zero…La xika aún no podía casi ni hablar, no estaba recuperada todavía.Se exó a llorar sobre los hombros de su amigo.-Kaname-senpai…!-Sollozó dolorida.

-Shh…No importa, está bien…-La animó el xiko cuando ya parecía más tranquila.-Pero no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre en mi presencia.-Añadió, sombrío.-Vamos, necesitas k te de el aire, llevas aquí dentro demasiado tiempo.

.

Caminaban muy despacio, y Yuki apoyada sobre el hombro de Zero para evitar volver a caerse.Era una noche de otoño y la luna estaba llena.

Yuki contempló un momento desde los jardines la visión de la luna y de nuevo rompió a llorar.

-Ey, ¿y ahora k pasa?-Preguntó Zero preocupado.

-Nada…-Susurró ella.-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado allí dentro?

-Cuatro días. Estabas realmente mal,era como si no estuvieras en este mundo…-Contestó el xiko.-Y sólo…eras capaz de susurrar su nombre…y romper a llorar cada vez k lo decías.

-¿Cómo…sabes todo eso?

-Estuve contigo todos los días y todas las noches.Aunque era insoportable verte así…-Respondió él.

-¿Xk? ¿Xk estuviste conmigo? ¿Y las clases? ¿Y la guardia?-Preguntó la joven, algo soprendida.Ni sikiera se había dado cuenta de k él estaba allí todo el tiempo.

-Xk pensaba k si te dejaba sola cuando volviera habrías desaparecido xk si me encontraba con ese bastardo le mataría.-Dijo Zero con rabia.-Además, ¿desde cuándo me importan las clases?

-Pero…entonces quién ha estado haciendo la guardia estos días?-Preguntó confundida Yuki.

-El subdirector.Me dijo k prefería k me quedara cuidando de ti.Además sabía k si me dejaba hacer la guardia hubiera habido un baño de sangre.-Respondió él.-Aunque no soy el mejor para cuidar de ti…

-No importa.La intención es lo k cuenta.-Contestó Yuki intentando no preocuparle,pero él notó k todo el buen ánimo y la energía k ella tenía antes habían desparecido.Era como una rosa marchita, como una flor a la k se le habían caído los pétalos.

...

El día siguiente fue muy duro para Yuki.Por donde quiera k pasaba oía cuchicheos y se sentía observada .A esas alturas ya era lógico k todas las xikas se hubieran enterado de k Kaname volvía a estar libre.

Realmente se sentía bastante mal. Tenía terror psicológico a volver a clase y aún le molestaba un poco la luz del sol. Al fin y al cabo había estado 4 días enteros a oscuras.

-Yuki…-Su amiga Yori se sorprendió al verla volver a clase. Ella se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.Su cara se veía pálida y algo ojerosa.- ¿Estás bien?

-No lo se.Supongo k lo estaré.-Intentaba no preocupar a nadie, k pareciera k ya lo había asumido…aunque no era así.

-Tranquila, lo superarás.-Intentó animarla su amiga.- Al fin y al cabo, dicen k el primer amor siempre duele muxo, no?

Yuki comenzó a jadear.No.No podía superarlo.Era imposible.Prácticamente imposible.Respiraba con bastante dificultad y sentía un ligera presión en el pecho.Salió corriendo de la clase.¿Cómo iba a superar todo aquello si con sólo oír hablar del tema ni podía respirar?

...

-No tenías xk volver a clase tan rápido.-Susurró una vez a sus espaldas.

-Zero…

-Deberías haber descansado más.Tienes muy mala cara.-Dijo poniéndola una mano el la frente para comprobar su temperatura.

-Ayer x la noche dormí.Y no estoy tan mal.-Se escudó ella.

-Llevabas 4 días sin dormir, no es suficiente.-Replicó él.-Vete a tu cuarto, tienes fiebre.

-No puedo, tengo k volver a clase.-Contestó girándose para volver a entrar en el edificio.

-No podrás aparentar k stás bien.-Susurró.Ella se giró de nuevo hacia él.-Se nota de lejos k aún no te has recuperado.-Justificó.

La expresión de Yuki se tornó entre sorprendida y asustada, pero no era x el comentario de Zero.

-Kan-…-Instintivamente, Yuki, se acercó más a Zero.

-Buenas, Kuran-san.-Saludó fríamente Zero, sujetando fuertemente la mano de una temblorosa Yuki k se escondía detrás de él.

-Buenos días, Kiryuu-kun.-Devolvió el saludo Kaname mientras se cruzaba con ellos.La tensión se podía cortar con unos cuchillo.-Buenos días, Yuki.-Dijo ya alejándose, tan elegantemente como siempre.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Zero se giró hacia Yuki, k respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.Zero estrechó entre sus brazos a la temblorosa xika.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó en un susurro.No soportaba verla así, y menos si era x culpa de aquel maldito vampiro.

-S-sí.-Aseguró Yuki, intentando aparentar k realmente lo estaba.

-No mientas.-Insistió Zero.

-Llévame a mi habitación, x favor.- Pidió, aún sollozando y temblándole las piernas.

Dicho esto, Zero la cogió en brazos y la guió hasta su habitación.

-¿Xk haces todo esto?-Le preguntó ella cuando él la dejó sobre la cama.

-¿Xk no iba a hacerlo? Sólo me preocupo x ti.-Contestó Zero,evadiendo lo k de verdad quería decir.-Igual k tu hacías cuando yo me iba a convertir en un Nivel E.

-Aun así…No entiendo xk, así de repente…después de todos estos meses…

-¿A k te refieres?-Preguntó él, aunque sabía de k se trataba.Pero tenía esperanza en k ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Te comportabas de un modo muy frío conmigo, sobre todo cuando estaba con Kaname.-Le dolió al pronunciar su nombre.-Me tratabas con una fría cortesía k nunca antes habías mostrado conmigo.Era casi peor k si me odiaras.

-Simplemente no quería molestaros.-Aseguró él antes de salir de la habitación.

...

-Kuran-sama,¿estás bien?-Interrumpió sus pensamientos Idou.

-Ha vuelto…a acercarse a él.-Susurró Kaname desde su sillón, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.-Yuki ha vuelto con Kiryuu.

-¿Aun la extrañais, no, mi señor?

-Mucho.-Admitió él.

-Pero era lo k debías hacer.Se supone k sólo la estabas protegiendo.Ambos solo necesitáis tiempo.Más tarde o más temprano ella volverá a ti.-Dijo Idou, marchándose de la habitación.

-…Protegiéndola de mí.-Resolvió Kaname para sí.

...

"Si sigues huyendo de él te acabará alcanzando."Su subconsciente la jugaba muxas malas pasadas, pero esta en concreto era agobiante.Corría y corría sin saber adónde ir."Por más k corras no conseguirás dejar de verle."Se escondía, ¿pero de k?"Corre, ¡corre!" le decía una débil y asustada voz en su cabeza."¿Xk corro" pensó.Sí.Por él.Ahí estaba él,con su elegante porte y su cabello cuidadosamente revuelto,tendiédole la mano en la distancia."En la distancia…"Ése era uno de los motivos.Y el miedo.El miedo k sentía cuando le veía con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, ojos k ansiaban el sabor de su sangre."Los vampiros…vienen a devorarme."¿Xk aparecía ahora aquel miedo infantil? No podía parar de temblar.Él se acercaba más, lentamente.Quería correr, pero estaba enzaba a asfixiarse…

"-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!"

Conocía aquella voz k la llamaba.¿Xk la llamaba?

"Zero…"

-¡Yuki! ¿Estás bien?

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Zero…-El xiko la miraba atentamente, preocupado.- ¿Q pasa?

-Estabas durmiendo…y empezaste a gritar en sueños…tu cara parecía asustada...estabas…como asfixiándote…y tenías espasmos…

-Era sólo…una pesadilla.-Dijo la xika incorporándose.No quería preocuparle.

-¿Ya…estás mejor?-Preguntó Zero, aun preocupado.-Digo de lo de antes.

"Kaname-senpai…"Un escalofrío involuntario la invadió cuando pensó su nombre.

-Sí, creo k sí.No tienes xk preocuparte, se me pasará.¿No?-Aseguró ella, sonriendo de forma forzada.

-Eso espero.-Respondió Zero,acariciádola cariñosamente la cabeza.

* * *

_Repito,no critikeis muxio,onegae u_

**·****Anju-sama****·**.

* * *


	2. La 2ª noche a tu lado

_Weno,pues ya he subido el 2º capi n.n(y lo mio me ha costado u.u)_

_en este hay un poco mas de ZeroxYuki aunk lo mejor aun sta x venir..._

_Espero k os guste n.n_

**PD:kiero mas reviews!!T.T**

seh,en fin,parezco una niña pekeña...xro kiero mas xD

**Aviso:**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen a no ser k se demuestre lo contrario n.n u

* * *

La 2ª noche a tu lado

Zero estuvo un rato mas con Yuki hasta k la vio totalmente calmada –todo lo calmada k podía estar- y salio a hacer la guardia. En teoría el no debería seguir haciendo la guardia puesto k había sido transferido a la clase de Noche.Aun asi, la mayoría de las veces prefería saltarse las clases para hacer la guardia k tener k estar en la misma habitación k Kuran Kaname.Aun le tenia algo de respeto xk le debía la vida, pero a cambio de un alto precio.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras intentaba k las xicas de la clase Diurna no se tiraran encima de los vampiros de la clase de Noche.Pese a la tensión k seguía habiendo con los demás vampiros, con los mas abiertos tenia algo de amistad.

-Konbanwa, Kiryuu! – Le saludo Akatsuki, k era kn quien mas relación había establecido.

Zero levanto la cabeza a modo de saludo y esta distracción casi hace k se le abalanzaran encima las nerviosas xicas de la clase Diurna.Cruzo una rápida mirada kn Kuran Kaname.Sin una sola palabra se dijeron de todo.Zero le miraba advirtiéndole y Kaname le devolvió una mirada llena de odio.

.

Yuki se cruzo con la clase de Noche al completo cuando iba a buscar a Zero.Idou-senpai le estaba exando la bronca a Kain.

-…No entiendo como puedes hablarte con Kiryuu!Has visto la forma en k ha mirado a Kaname-sama?¬¬"

Para lo k no estaba preparada Yuki era para encontrarse cara a cara con Kaname.No tan pronto.Se sorprendió hasta a si misma cuando su corazón se paralizo al cruzarse con el pero sus piernas no.Sintio una gran presión en el pecho cuando se rozaron apenas levemente,pero siguió su camino.

-Zero!-Llamo al xiko.

-Yuki…-se sorprendió el aludido.-K haces aquí?

-No…quería quedarme sola en esa habitación.-admitió con la mirada sombría.

-Esta claro k no te puedo dejar sola,no?-Dijo el con una media-sonrisa.-Vamos,mi trabajo aki ha acabado.

-Pero no tienes clase?

El la dirigió una mirada significativa.

-Y la guardia?

-Por una dia no pasa nada.Me preocupa mas hacer de guardián tuyo.-Dijo revolviéndola ligeramente el pelo.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto.-aseguro Yuki.-Se cuidarme yo sola.

El la dirigió una mirada k sugería "Seguro?".

Caminaron largo rato bajo la luz de la luna,sin apenas decirse nada.Ella aun estaba asimilando todas las cosas k habían pasado,y Zero simplemente no veia la necesidad de hablar todo el rato.A pesar de su silencio,Zero estaba muy pendiente de ella,aunk era tan discreto k la xica no se percato de ello.Se dio cuenta de k Yuki estaba temblando.La verdad sk hacia frío.

Sin siquiera mirarla,Zero se kito la xaketa de su uniforme y se la tendio a Yuki.

-¿Zero…?-la xica estaba algo confundida, se habia centrado demasiado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Pontela.Hace frio.-dijo el aun apartando la mirada.-Y estas temblando.

-Ni sikiera me habia dado cuenta d k temblaba…-admitio ella.-Gracias-dijo cuando copio la xaketa y se la puso.-Me keda un poco grande,no?n.n'

Zero la miro.La verdad sk la xaketa le venia un par de tallas grande y eso la hacia parecer aun mas pekeña.

-Te keda bien.-Setencio al fin.

Siguieron caminando de nuevo hacia su residencia.Volvia a haber un silencio algo incomodo.

-Crees k podras soportar las clases mañana?-pregunto Zero,abriendo un tema de conversación al fin.Pero Yuki no le contesto,se kedo pensativa y con la mirada baja."Aun debe ser duro para ella" pensó para si.

Se pararon cerca de una fuente a descansar-el instituto era mas grande de lo k parecia- ya casi en la puerta del edificio principal.Yuki salio x fin de su trance y volvio de sus pensamientos.Observo a Zero durante un momento.Estaba cabizbajo y evitaba mirarla a toda costa.

-Zero…-Lo llamo. El se movio levemente en señal de respuesta,pero continuo evitandola.Ella le toco suavemente un lado de la cara y le obligo a mirarla a los ojos.Era una de las técnicas k habia aprendido de Kaname.-Gracias.-Le agradecio en un susurro.

-No tienes xk agradecermelo.Estabas temblando.-se excuso el.

-No es x eso.-aclaro la xica.-Gracias x preocuparte x mi.

Zero al principio la miro con algo de sorpresa,sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.No estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto fisico ni a esos rollos sentimentales x minimos k fueran, y ademas desde k el dejo de beber su sangre apenas ni se habian rozado.Realmente a veces extrañaba su sangre.Demasiadas veces.

De repente Yuki sintio como suavemente los brazos de Zero se cerraban alrededor de ella.

La estaba abrazando.

Era una sensación agradable,aunk algo distante.Ambos sabian k no era lo mismo k antes y k no lo volveria a ser.

Yuki correspondio a su abrazo y se refugio con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de el.Zero no entendia akella sensación pero sentia k le costaba respirar mas de lo normal.Demasiado peligroso.

-¿Crees k te dejaran volver a la clase de Dia?-Le pregunto Yuki,apartando la cabeza de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos y devolviendole un poco la consciencia.

-No lo creo.Ya no pertenezco mas a esa clase.-contesto el.-Mi lugar esta en la noche.¿Kieres…k este en la clase de Dia?

-**Necesito **k estes en la clase de Dia.-admitio ella.

Zero la acompaño hasta su habitación y se kedo hasta el amanecer a su lado.Yuki no se dio cuenta de nada xk cuando Zero vio k se iba a despertar se marcho,pero noto un ambiente diferente en la habitación.

.

Poco a poco Yuki se iba acostumbrando a la nueva situación.La verdad sk le costaba bastante adaptarse de nuevo a las clases pero parecia k poco a poco lo iba superando.Aunk realmente no prestaba muxa atención a las clases,pues se las tiraba asimilando todo lo k habia pasado akellos ultimos dias(a decir verdad aun le dolia el pensar en Kaname y no creia k eso se solucionara pronto).Tambien extrañaba muxo a Zero.Aunk en las clases apenas ni se hablaban,se notaba su ausencia.

Paso una mañana mas metida en su propio mundo,sumida en sus pensamientos y sin muxas alteraciones.Al terminar las clases decidio ir a ver a Zero,tenia una cosa k devolverle.Fue a buscarle a su antigua habitación,sin pensar en k el ya se habia trasladado a los aposentos de la Residencia Luna.Tardo un rato en decidirse a ir a akel edificio,xk le traeria muxos malos (o buenos,según se mire) recuerdos.Demasiados recuerdos.Y wuizas aun no estuviera preparada para ello.Aun asi,se armo de valor y se dijo k preferia estar con su amigo a pesar del riesgo de encontrarse con Kaname,a kedarse recluida en su habitación evitando enfrentarse a algo k mas tarde o mas temprano seria inevitable.

Cuando atraveso las puertas de la Residencia Luna sintio una punzada aguda de dolor.Sabia k el estaba cerca.

-¡Ey,Yuki!¡Cuanto tiempo!-le saludo animadamente Idou,kien a pesar de su reciente ruptura con Kaname,seguia siendo igual de siniestramente amable.

-Idou-senpai…-dijo la xica algo sorprendida de la reaccion del vampiro.-Hola…

-Pero no te kedes ahí en la puerta,pasa!-la invito Hanabusa.-¿Venias x algo en especial?

-Si,la verdad sk venia buscando a Zero…-contesto Yuki,algo precavida.-¿Sabes donde esta su habitación?

-No,la verdad sk Kiryuu lleva poco tiempo aki y aun no se ubicar su habitación.-El tono de Idou se volvio muxo mas frio cuando oyo el nombre de Zero.-Pero si kieres puedo decirle a Akatsuki k te acompañe a buscarle,el seguro k sabe donde esta.-añadio recuperando su habitual buen humor.

-No,no importa.Le buscare yo sola-se excuso Yuki,subiendo las escaleras k habia en el hall para ir a buscar a Zero.

No le llevo muxo tiempo encontrar su habitación,a pesar de k akel edificio estaba lleno de puertas k parecian todas iguales(¿instinto?).La habitación de Zero estaba en el mismo pasillo k la de Kaname y al pasar x al lado de su puerta sintio un escalofrio.Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo,algo alejada de las demas.Justo cuando fue a llamar a la puerta,esta se abrio.

-¡Yuki!¿K haces aki?-se encontro cara a cara con un sorprendido Zero.

-Yo…-Dijo la xica,intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.-Keria ver k tal te habia ido el dia…y preguntarte si kerrias venir conmigo a dar una vuelta x la ciudad.-la verdad sk dar un paseo seria lo mejor para despejarse.

-Eh…-Zero no sabia muy bien k contestar.Se le hacia raro k ella aparentemente estuviera de tan buen humor de repente.-Valemsu vas sola seguro k t acabas metiendo en algun lio.-dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación y encaminandose hacia las escaleras.

-¡Zero!-Le llamo Yuki de nuevo.-Toma,-dijo tendiendole la xaketa de su uniforme.-te la dejaste ayer en mi cuarto.

-Ah…Es verdad,se me olvido.Gracias.

Se dirigieron despreocupados hacia la puerta,sin saber k desde lo alto de las escaleras alguien les observaba atentamente.

.

Llegaron pronto a la ciudad,aun era de dia y para ser otoño hacia un calor considerable.

-¡Zero!Vamos a la heladeria,tngo muxo calor y me apetece tomar un helado.-le animo Yuki.

-Pero si estamos en noviembre…-replico el xico.-Las heladerias estan cerradas.

-Jo,es verdad.-recordo la xica.Yo k keria tomarme un enorme helado de chocolate.-añadio refunfuñando.-¿Zero…?-de repente,se dio cuenta de k el xico ya no estaba a su lado.Estaba al otro lado de la calle,y regresaba con algo en la mano.

-Toma.dijo tendiendola una crepe de xocolate recien hecha.-Al menos lleva chocolate.-Se justifico.

-Zero…Gracias n.n-dijo la xica,dandole un bocado al dulce.

Estuvieron andando sin rumbo fijo x la ciudad un buen rato,y después se sentaron a descansar en un parke.

-¿Aun no te lo has terminado??-Zero se fijo en k Yuki aun se estaba comiendo el crepe,y eso k hacia mas de media hora k se lo habia comprado.

-Sk lo estoy degustando.-justifico ella.-¿Quieres?-le ofrecio.

-No,no me gustan los dulces.-Lo rechazo Zero.-Por cierto,estas manchada…-dijo acercandose a ella dulcemente y limpiandole una mancha de chocolate k tenia en la mejilla.

-¿Ah?Gracias.-respondio ella,cogiendole inesperadamente la mano con la k la habia limpiado y algo nerviosa por el contacto de su piel.

Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos durante unos deliciosos segundos.

-Zero…-llamo Yuki al xico.pero el estaba demasiado concentrado en mirarla.

-Sólo puedo pensar en el dulce chocolate de tus labios…-Susurró él,casi ininteligiblemente.

-¿K has dixo?-preguntó Yuki,k no habia logrado oir nada.

-No,nada…-respondio Zero volviendo del trance.-Ya es hora de k volvamos.-Dijo poniendose el pie y viendo k ya atardecia.

Ayudo a Yuki a levantarse,y esta casi se cae sobre el al intentarlo.Sintio k el corazón le latia mas deprisa.Su sangre vampirica le llamaba demasiado.

* * *

**·Anju-sama·.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno pues ya regrese(x fiiin,volvi a tener internet despues de mes y medio sin mi kerido amorcito T_T)AYSS..._

_Gomeeen x la tardanza xro es culpa de las malditas compañias de telefono¬¬...me he tenido k apañar con un mierda de conexion hasta k me devulevan mi sagrado internet(rezare al sagrado punto negro y al vinilo sataniko para k m lo devuelvan...si...paridas mias...no importa....eheheh...)_

_Estoo...gomen tb x lo de las abreviaciones intentare corregirlo,xro eske soy mu vaga!!nyaa!!._

_Y eso,k espero k os guste el capi y haber si puedo seguir subiendo mas pronto_

_(me emocione x tantos reviews!!!*_*)_

**Aviso:****Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen a no ser k se demuestre lo contrario...y se demostrara!=D**

* * *

Celos

-Kaname-san…-alguien interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Dime, Ichijou.-contestó el aludido,mirando aun distraidamente x la ventana.

-No es es ke sea de tu incumbencia,y en realidad es algo ke no debería decirte, pero al ser sobre ella supongo ke te interesara…

-Ke pasa con Yuki?-pregunto interesado Kaname.

-Hace un rato,la vi en la habitacion de Kiryuu.-comenzo Ichijou.-Y vi ke le devolvia una chaketa diciendo ke se la habia dejado la noche anterior en su habitacion…Pense ke kerrias saberlo.

-¿Kiryuu esta…durmiendo en la misma habitacion ke ella?-Los ojos del joven vampiro se tornaron rojos y los cristales de las ventanas de su despacho comenzaron a resquebrajarse.

-No te lo tenia ke haber dicho.-penso en voz alta Ichijou.

-No,no encargare de esto.-Aseguro el presidente algo amenazador.

-Kaname,¿estas celoso?-pregunto con una mezcla de inocencia y curiosidad su Kaname no contesto.-De todas formas es normal ke se aferre a Kiryuu ahora ke tu no estas.-Dijo antes de retirarse y dejar solo a Kaname .Era mejor ke estuviera solo.

Los cristales crujieron de nuevo y se rompieron tarde o mas temprano debería actuar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se desperto algo habitacion aun estaba a oscuras,pero eso no le ayudo a saber si era de dia o habitacion siempre estaba a dolia mucho la cabeza,como si se hubiera tirado toda la noche meditando sobre una ecuacion no,era algo aun mas habia pasado toda la noche durmiendo,no habia descansado habia tirado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas,aunke no recordaba sobre sabia ke aparecia ella.Y ke akellas pesadillas le provocaban una profunda angustia y fuera por todo lo ke habia pasado akella semana,en especial el dia tantas preguntas ke hacerse a si mismo.¿Por ke estaba tan atento de ella,como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualkier momento?¿Por ke pasaba tanto tiempo con ella,si sabia ke para el estaba prohibido?¿Por ke le invadia akel vacio,cada vez ke ella pensaba en Kaname?¿Y porke habia pensado el dia anterior algo ke sabia ke jamas debería pensar?Se ponia en peligro cuanto mas se acercaba a ella…Las palabras ke jamas debería haber pensado su cabeza se habian escapado de su boca.¿Por ke necesitaba tanto verla?Mas sabiendo ke su corazon estaba roto…

-¡Zero!¡Zero!-La voz de ella le llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta,como un dulce susurro tortuoso. ¿Habria tenido ella tambien pesadillas y venia para llorar en sus brazos?Ke mas kisiera.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta para ver ke estar solo,pero tambien keria estar con ella.

-¿Ke pasa,Yuki?-pregunto con voz adormilada.

-¿Cómo ke ke pasa,Zero?Es por la tarde ,nos toca hacer la guardia.¡Llevas todo el dia durmiendo!-Le reprocho ella,aunke luego añadio-Aunke para haber dormido tanto,tienes muy mala cara.¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada.

-No,no es solo ke he tenido una importa.-respondio el algo avergonzado.

-¿Seguro ke no kieres ke haga la guardia yo sola?Tienes muchas ojeras…-insistio ella.

-No puedes hacer la guardia sola.-Replico el.-De hecho no deberias ni hacerla.

-Zero…no te preocupes estoy mejor.-aseguro ella,con una sonrisa ke se parecia mas a akellas sonrisas risueñas ke tenia antes de akel incidente.

El se acerco y la revolvio cariñosamente el fuera cierto ke se estaba recuperando.

A pesar del retraso de Zero,llegaron antes de lo habia bastantes chicas de la clase Diurna revoloteando por alli,pero no estaba tan lleno como de pocas chicas ke habia alli comenzaron a murmurar cuando Yuki y Zero llegaron.

-Mirad…es Cross…

-…Ha vuelto muy rapido,no?

-…Ke creeis ke habra pasado…?

-Ultimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Kiryuu…

-…Sera ke esta saliendo despues con el…?

-…Y despues de romper con Kaname!

A medida ke iban llegando mas alumnas,los murmullos se iban haciendo mas tenia una cara ke era una mezcla de vergüenza y la miro atentamente,controlando si se encontraba bien.

-Me molesta ke hablen de mi-Le susurro a Zero algo cabreada y con la cabeza baja.

-No importa.-dijo Zero,cogiendola de la mano para calmarla un poco.-¡Dejad de cuchichear,aki hay gente a la ke le duele la cabeza!-grito malhumorado,girandose hacia el grupo de chicas ke tenia mas cerca.

-Zero,gra-

-Si no kieres ke sigan cuchicheando sobre ti,demuestrales ke no tienen nada sobre lo ke cuchichear.-La corto Zero.-No eske tengas obligacion de darles explicaciones,pero imagino ke esos murmullos deben de ser bastante molestos.

Se abrieron las puertas en ese momento y los molestos murmullos dieron paso a unos nerviosos embargo,la tarea de ese dia fue relativamente menos empujones ke de costumbre y la tarea de retener a las chicas de la clase de Dia fue mas aun sintio un escalofrio cuando Kaname paso por su lado,pero fue tan imperceptible ke nadie lo noto excepto ella.

-¡Uff!Menos mal,ya se me habia olvidado lo duro ke era esto.-suspiro Yuki cuando se calmo todo.

-Eso te pasa por no cumplir con tu deber.-La pico le miro mal.-No importa,tenias una buena excusa.-se disculpo rapidamente.

Caminaron de vuelta a las llevaban un rato en silencio,Yuki dijo:

-Zero…te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo algo el silencio del chico como una afirmacion.-Ke paso cuando…Kaname-senpai te convirtio en vampiro?

Zero se kedo unos instantes en silencio.

-Ke te conto el?-esquivo la pregunta el chico.

-Ke…fue un fue a ver como estabas y cuando se acerco le mordiste.¿Fue eso lo ke paso?-insistio Yuki.

"Maldito mentiroso vampiro bastardo" penso Zero.

-No es algo ke te tenga ke importar saber.-replico Zero.-Por cierto,deberias dejar de llamarle 'senpai'…-le aconsejo.-Me pone enfermo.-Dijo cuando ya iba a entrar en su cuarto.

-Zero…-lo llamo Yuki.-Espero ke esta noche no tengas pesadillas.-Le deseo con una mirada k parecia sincera.

Zero sonrio con los ojos y cerro la el momento en k la puerta los separo,Yuki se volvio a sentir increiblemente sola y ultimos dias le pasaba a menudo cuando se alejaba de bastante trankila los dormitorios teoria debería no haber ningun vampiro teoria.

-¿De donde vienes,Yuki?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ichijou-senpai…-se giro la chica rapidamente.

-No deberias estar aki,no eres un vampiro aun,no?-rio el chico.

-Eske…estaba compañando a Zero a su ya me iba n.n".-se intento escaquear.

-Ah…¿no crees ke Kiryuu-kun tiene ya suficiente edad como para saber llegar el solito a su habitacion?-pregunto Ichijou,conteniendo su ira.-Ke descortes por su parte,dejar ke una chica como tu vuelva sola hasta su habitacion en un lugar lleno de vampiros…Vamos,te acompañare.-La guio el.-¿Y bien,dime Yuki,como estas?-se intereso el joven vampiro.

-B-bien.-dijo Yuki,algo verdad eske ni ella misma sabia si estaba mintiendo o no.

-Vaya…-se le escapo al sorprendido chico.-Me alegro.-se reafirmo.

-Tu…¿ke hacias ke no estabas en clase?-cambio de tema la miro advirtiendola.-Ya sabes,es mi deber como guardiana preguntartelo.-añadio señalando su bandana.

-Eske…estaba arreglando las ventanas de la habitacion de Kaname.-respondio al le miro sorprendida.-Parece ke a veces no sabe controlar sus todo desde k tu…no estas.-añadio,entre sombrio e imponente.

-…?-Yuki estaba bastante confundida.¿Ke demonios les pasaba a esos vampiros…?-Creo…k ya puedo volver sola desde !-respondio casi huyendo del chico.

Se tiro buena parte de la noche dandole vueltas al de lo k le decian tenia sentido.¿Por ke Kaname (x-senpai x) supuestamente no sabia controlarse sin ella si era el kien ya no keria estar con ella…?¿Por ke Zero no le keria contarle su version sobre lo k paso akella noche?Se empeñaba en protegerla de todo…

¿Por ke pensaba ke ese mismo vacio ke ella sentia cuando Zero no estaba…lo sentia el tambien?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

De nuevo,los cristales de la ventana volvieron a estallar.

-¿Asi que le ha acompañado a su habitacion…otra vez?-repitio para si Kaname,intentando contener su odio resentido.-No se porke no le he matado todavia.

-Kaname-san,Kiryuu no es ninguna esta cuidando de ella.-Intento trankilizarle Ichijou.

-Si ke lo es.Y demasiado peligrosa.-replico Kaname.-Solo yo debería cuidar de ella.

-Pero sabes ke no puedes…al menos hasta ke pase tu sed.-Ichijou sabia ke a Kaname le hervia la sangre cada vez ke estaba cerca de ella.

-El tampoco podra resistir mucho mas.-Respondio Kaname con una malevola sonrisa.

* * *

_Espero k os haya gustado ^^_

_Continuare subiendo en cuanto pueda(menos mal k los capis los tengo ya pasaos...)_

_Sayoo~~_

_K el vinilo sataniko os protejaa~~_

**·Anju-sama.·**


	4. Bajo la dulce lluvia

Bajo la dulce lluvia

El fin de semana fue bastante y Zero tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse con ninguno de los integrantes de la case Nocturna,por lo ke fue un finde relativamente llego el lunes y el encuentro era un dia de lluvia y habia menos congregacion de estudiantes a las puertas de los dormitorios Luna,pero aun asi Yuki y Zero tenian bastante trabajo.

-Maldita sea!¿Es ke ni sikiera con la lluvia desisten de venir?-Se kejo Yuki.-¿Ke tienen ke tanto les atrae?(aparte de su evidente belleza)

-Pse…Solo son vampiros.-Murmuro el tambien lo era.Y lo odiaba.Y odiaba aun mas tener la sangre de Kuran Kaname recorriendo sus detestaba.

Akel dia cuando las puertas se abrieron,no hizo mucha falta calmar a las estudiantes de la clase de Dia,pues estaban bastante apaciguadas,quizas a causa de la lluvia.

-Buenas tardes,encargados.-Saludo fria y cordialmente el presidente de la clase de Noche.

-Buenas tardes,Kuran-san.-Respondio igual de frio Zero.

-Buenas tardes,Kaname.-Saludo distante Yuki,mirando seriamente al chico,ke no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco de akella actitud cortante por parte de le habia dolido ke no le llamara "senpai".Ya no…le miraba como no era no era 'su' Yuki.

-Cuida bien de ella,Kiryuu.-susurro cuando paso por al lado de perdido una batalla,pero la guerra solo acababa de comenzar.

-Parece ke le ha dolido.-Le comento Zero a Yuki cuando los de la clase de Noche se estaba satisfecho.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Yuki incredula.

"No,no lo se" sonrio Zero para sus adentros.

Continuaron haciendo la ronda en silencio,absortos en su se sentia satisfecha por su actuacion de akella tarde,pero Zero sin embargo sentia keria convertir a Yuki en una persona frivola e insensible,odiaba verla comportarse asi sabiendo ke no era su ,tenia miedo de ke eso se pudiera volver contra el."Aun asi,prefiero insensibilizarla un poco a perderla para siempre" penso.

-Oye,Zero,-interrumpio sus pensamientos Yuki,kien llevaba un buen rato observandole-Me pregunto porke…sigues llevando el uniforme de dia si eres de la clase Nocturna.

-Es una pregunta extraña…-murmuro Zero casi para si mientras meditaba la respuesta.-Me recuerda tiempos mejores.-Concluyo.

-¿Tiempos mejores…?

-Si…me recuerda a cuando…-"estaba a tu lado" penso.-…era 'humano' o algo asi.-Noto como a Yuki,k ya no le escuchaba,se le empezaba, a caer lagrimas en silencio.-Yuki…ke ocurre?

-Tiempos mejores…-murmuro ella para si.-No, nada…-reacciono al ver lo preocupada mirada de Zero.-Es solo ke …la primera vez ke nos besamos era luna llena.-dijo observando la luna atentamente,con un profundo dolor reflejado en sus ojos carmesi.

Zero la cogio por los hombros y la coloco enfrente de el.

-Te prohibo-dijo el con la cabeza baja- ke pienses en el!

Yuki se asusto un poco aunte el tono autoritario y algo amenazador de sus palabras,aunke sabia ke solo lo hacia porke se preocupaba por ella.

-Zero…siento haberte preocupado.-susurro con una pekeña y tierna sonrisa acariciandole la mejilla a Zero.-No volvere a pensar…-"En nadie ke no seas tu"-…en el.

Kaname sintio como un puñal invisible le atravesaba el corazoncuando oyo akellas palabras salir de los labios de su preciosa ya iba demasiado no iba a ganar akel juego.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al dia siguiente tambien llovio.A causa de ello y de ke estaban casi en epoca de examenes,Zero y Yuki no tuvieron ke cumplir con su deber de ,si ke hicieron la guardia,pero al no haber nadie esperando a las puertas de la Residencia Luna,era como si no la estuvieran haciendo.

-Zero,te ocurre algo?-pregunto Yuki,ke veia a Zero algo depresivo.

no me gustan los dias de lluvia.-Dijo el ,alejandose.

-Eh!Adonde vas?

-A mi estar solo.-dijo huraño.

-Eske yo…esperaba ke tu y yo…-susurro Yuki detrás de el algo cohibida.-pensanba ke tu y yo…ke tu…-Zero se giro y la miro sin terminar de entender lo ke keria decir.-kisiera ke tu…me ayudaras a estudiar.-Estaba claro ke no tenia el valor suficiente para decirle ke simplemente keria estar con el.

bien…-acepto el,con una expresion de decepcion en su palido rostro.

Estuvieron un par de horas estudiando,casi sin mediar palabra nada mas ke para lo justo y estaban muy .En su fuero interno ambos llevaban toda la tarde nerviosos,pensando sobre si deberian decirse algo el uno al mas ke los dos sabian ke eran demasiado cobardes para dar el primer paso.

Cuanto mas lo pensaba mas mareada se sentia.

-Creo…ke voy a salir a dar un ke me de el aire.

-Esta lloviendo.-le reocrdo Zero.

Ella no le hizo salio a caminar bajo la embargo no llego demasiado peso de sus pensamientos hacia ke casi no tuviera ni fuerzas para sujetar el paraguas.

-Deberias volver resfriaras.-le aconsejo la voz de Zero,ke pasaba por su me voy ya a mi cuarto.

-Pero si si casi no hemos podido estudiar…-se excuso la dirigio una mirada de "No era estudiar lo ke estabamos haciendo".-Al menos dejame acompañarte.

-No.-la corto Zero.

Ante una negativa tan rotunda,ella comenzo a caminar de vuelta a su habitacion.

-Zero,ke haces?Tu habitacion esta en direccion contraria.-le reprocho cuando vio ke la seguia.

-Te estoy acompañ estaria bien ke volvieras sola.-"No seria caballeroso" penso para si.

-Ven bajo el paraguas,te vas a mojar.-dijo ella,acercandose un poco hacia donde estaba el.

-Solo es me voy a desintegrar.-refunfuño Zero,colocandose bajo el paraguas pero a una prudente distancia de Yuki.

-Te estas mojando.-observo Yuki al rato,cogiendole de la mano para acercarle mas a ella y ke no le diera el agua.

Zero se puso nervioso al contacto directo con ella su nerviosismo tambien lo noto Yuki.

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto inocente.

-N-no.-respondio Zero algo cohibido,aunke con un extraño toke de felicidad en su voz.

-Oh,k escena tan bonita!Asi ke ke antes con Kaname y ahora cogidita de la mano con Kiryuu,Yuki!-Idou les interrumpio aparentemente por casualidad.

-No,no es lo ke piensas,Idou-senpai…-se apresuro a decir Yuki soltando la mano de Zero.

-Bueno,bueno,no kisiera meterme en esto,pero espero ke estes a la altura de Kaname,Kiryuu-san.-le provoco el chico.

Zero no respondio a la provocacion,y cogiendo la mano de Yuki aposta,se alejo de alli todo lo rapido ke pudo.

-Malditos vampiros bastardos…-murmuro para si.

-Zero,trankilo!No pasa nada,Idou-senpai no sabe lo ke dice.-le intento sosegar Yuki.

-El problema no es ese…No me importa ke lo diga…lo ke diga.-se corrigio.-El problema eske me molesta.-admitio furioso.

-El ke…?-pregunto Yuki sin entender.

-Ke me comparen con el.

-Zero…tu…no tienes porke compararte con el…Tu eres tu.-Le susurro cuando por fin se pararon en la entrada del edificio,aun con las manos cogidas.

-¿Sabes?Por un momento pense ke lo k te molestaba era ke tu y yo…-admitio Yuki.

-Jamas podria molestarme eso.-le aseguro Zero.-Kiza de cualkier otra,pero tu……susurro Zero rozando los labios de Yuki con los dedos-…tu eres…

Yuki cerro los ojos para disfrutar de akel muxo tiempo ke no sentia ese se acerco mas a ella,rozando su frente contra la de sentir su respiracion en la respiraban muy pausadamente.

-Es una suerte ke no veas…lo ke estoy a punto de hacer…-susurro Zero cerca de su boca.

Akellos instantes eran tenian la mente completamente en blanco,llevaban esperando ese momento tanto tiempo…De repente un trueno les devolvio a la realidad(malditos fenomenos meteorologicos ¬¬").Permanecieron mirandose tensamente unos segundos ke les parecieron se atrevian a cruzar poco sabian ni ke decir.

-Yo…voy a entrar esta haciendo tarde.-se excuso a la puerta.-Por cierto,toma,-dijo lanzandole el paraguas.-no kiero ke te resfries.-le dijo dedicandole una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Zero estaba completamente en podia…como podia haber desaprovexado akella oportunidad…No debia,pero…Habia estado tan cerca de sus labios…Habia odio su respiracion,sentido su dulce aroma tan cerca…Pero todo akello era muy peligroso…Sabia ke si lo hubiera hecho no habria podido dominarse…no habria podido soportar…el no poder probar sus labios y su sangre.

Kaname ardia de celos.


	5. Duerme Conmigo

Duerme conmigo

La noche de Halloween se celebraba a mediados de noviembre en el instituto Cross porke los alumnos tenian examenes parciales justo en Halloween.

-¡No!¡No kiero ir!¡Estara el!¡Y todos los vampiros de la clase de Noche!-se kejo Yuki.-Seria demasiado violento…

-Eh,yo tampoco kiero ir pero es nuestro deber como 'supuestos' prefectos.-replico Zero.-Ademas,de ke tienes miedo?Los vampiros son amenazadores sea Halloween o no.

-Ñaa~~.Esta conste ke encima odio tener ke disfrazarme!Por cierto Zero,de ke t vas a disfrazar tu?

-Creo ke es bastante ovbio,no?

-Para ir de vampiro no necesitas disfraz u_u".-lo riño ella.

-Chicos,estais aki~.-interrumpio apareciendo el subdirector.-He pensado ke despues de la fiesta podemos ver una peli como una familia~.-dijo mostrandoles emocionado un DVD.

-No somos una familia.-le corto Zero,saliendo del cuarto.

-X cierto Yuki,papa tiene aki una cosa ke kiere ke te pruebes~

-Oh,no…

-------

Zero llego pronto a buscar a Yuki pàra ir al baile y tuvo k esperar un buen rato a ke verdad eske despues de lo ke no paso bajo la lluvia estaban un poco distantes,pero menos tensos de lo ke preferian no hablar del …habia algo de ke hablar?

-Eh…-intento decir Zero cuando vio a Yuki aparecer por fin.

-No digas kiero comentarios…-Le corto ella.-El subdirector me ha obligado a ponermelo.-refunfuño.

-Eres una angelita muy mona.-admitio Zero.

-Mi disfraz ni sikiera da miedo!-se kejo ella.-Tu sin embargo…-dijo mirandole de arriba abajo(como para no mirarle!!)

-¿Doy miedo?

-No,miedo no exactamente…-murmuro Yuki pensativa,observandole.-Te keda bien la muy bien de vampiro clasico.-concluyo.

A medida ke se iban acercando mas a la fiesta Yuki se ponia ,mas el presentimiento de ke algo iba a pasar.

-Yuki,¿te pasa algo?Estas muy tensa.-se intereso Zero.

-Eske todo eso va a estar lleno de vampiros…

-No me digas ke ahora te dan miedo los vampiros despues de haber estado viviendo con uno tanto tiempo…-se burlo Zero.

-No es eso…

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta Zero le susurro:

-Ten cuidado,los vampiros tienen mas ganas de morderte en Halloween-dijo de quizas tambien lo decia por el…

Cuando entraron vieron una sala llena de vampiros-falsos y verdaderos- trajeados con capas y enseñando sus verdad eske Yuki destacaba bastante entre todos akellos disfraces maleficos,era la unica ke iba vestida "de buena".

-¿Ves?Aun no te han comido.-susurro Zero riendo a Yuki tras un rato haciendo la guardia.

Kaname les observaba con recelo (y con celos) desde una veia reirse,tan complementados,tan juntos,tan unidos…Le hervia la sangre.

-Kiryuu,-Le dijo cuando Zero se acerco a la mesa de las bebidas- No se a k estas jugando con Yuki,pero te recuerdo que es mia.-le advirtio.

-Precisamente no soy yo el que juega con ella,Kaname.-Replico Zero.-Y que yo sepa no es de tu propiedad.

-¿Ah,no?-Dijo dirigiendole una mirada para recordar tiempos pasados.

De repente notaron como toda la sala les estaba vaso de Kaname se estaba resquebrajando y el de Zero directamente le habia estallado en la mano de pura rabia,y estaba vampiros de la sala apenas podian controlarse.

-¡Zero!¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Yuki acercandose a donde estaban y notando la tension.

-Si.-respondio unicamente el,sin dejar de mirar a Kaname con resentimiento.

-Vamonos,no me encuentro muy bien-rogo ella- y ademas tenemos que curarte la herida.-dijo cogiendole de la mano que no estaba sangrando y tirando de el hacia la salida con impaciencia.

-Dejala.-susurro como ultimo aviso Zero a Kaname antes de irse.

----

-¿Te duele?Stas sangrando muxo.-se preocupo Yuki cuando ya iban de camino a las habitaciones.

-No importa.-contesto Zero lamiendose la sangre de las heridas(k moee…esto,no he dixo nada XD)

-¿Que ha…?-quiso saber Yuki.

-Nada,-la corto secamente keria que supiera como competian por ella.

------

-Tenias razon,el ambiente en aquella fiesta era demasiado tenso.-admitio Zero cuando ya estaban en la habitacion.

-…Sentia como si en cualquier momento fueran a saltar a mi cuello.-dijo Yuki."Yo tb lo haria" penso Zero para si.-Vemos la peli?-pregunto la chica para aliviar tensiones.

creo que de muxo miedo,pero mejor que estar en la fiesta es…-afirmo Zero.

----

Yuki estuvo tembando casi desde que empezo la pelicula,pero intento que no se notara demasiado,aunque era evidente.A menudo tenia espasmos y escalofrios.

-¿Quieres que la quite?-sugirio Zero,mirandola preocupado.

bien.-dijo ella,justo antes de tener otro espasmo y aferrarse instintivamente a se puso algo nervioso,pero trato de mantener la abrazo con ternura para calmarla un poco y al final Yuki se durmio en sus llevo en volandas hasta su habitacion,pensando si habria mas veces en las que pudiera tenerla entre sus la dejo en la cama y la arropo,con tanto cuidado que parecia que estuviera sosteniendo una figurita del mas fragil cristal,ella abrio sus ojos y susurro:

-Zero…¿puedes quedarte…-pidio timida y temerosamente-…a dormir conmigo?

-¡N-no!-se nego el rapidamente-¿Por qué?

-Es que tengo miedo.-admitio ella timidamente tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Pero si te has dormido con la peli…

-Pero…-susurro ella,poniendo cara suplicante.

-Como nos pille el subdirector se lo explicas tu.-se quejo el metiendose en la cama.

----

Pese a todo Yuki siguio temblando y no podia estaba empezando a sentirse un poco era tampoco muy buena idea que durmiera con un vampiro.

-Yuki…-la llamo.-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡No!-se apresuro a decir ella-Es por ti que estoy mas tranquila,se que me proteges pero aun asi estoy algo inquieta.

Zero la rodeo con sus brazos para intentar que dejara de temblar,aunque tenia dudas sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Te sientes asi mas segura?-le pregunto.

Ella sonrio y susurro algo sonrojada:

-Gracias.

A los pocos minutos Yuki se durmio pero Zero estuvo toda la noche controlando si se encontraba bien y sin separar sus firmes brazos de que le llamaba en sueños a suerte habia logrado controlarse.

----

-Buenos dias.-susurro una atractiva y profunda voz masculina en el odio de Yuki al abrio los ojos lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la un agradable despertar el encontrar que Zero aun estaba a su lado,rodeandola con su calido abrazo y dandole aquella sensacion tan se acerco sin saber porque a la boca de Zero instintivamente,giro la cabeza un poco y le beso suavemente la seguido,Zero se incorporo en la cama,lo mas alejado de ella que podia,y Yuki noto como se clavaba los colmillos en el labio para contenerse.

-Zero,¿estas bien?-pregunto algo asustada,intentando acercarse a el.

-Si,pero no te acerques.-dijo el apartandola.

Yuki se quedo en silencio hasta que se calmo por fin.

-Mi sangre aun te sigue tentando,no?-pregunto Yuki,aun sabiendo que la respuesta podia ser se quedo unos instantes pensando una respuesta que no atemorizara a Yuki,y al final concluyo:

-Mentiria si dijera que no,pero tambien mentiria si dijera que no puedo controlarme.-lo dijo muy serio,no queria que ella se lo siguiera tomando como un juego de niñ acerco hacia la puerta muy resuelto,y antes de marcharse pregunto-¿Qué…pretendias?

Yuki sabia perfectamente que se referia al beso de antes.

-La verdad es que no lo se.-dijo ella reflexionando-No lo pense,simplemente lo hice por volvera a pasar. Zero ya se habia ido.

-----

-La quieres pero no eres capaz de controlar tu sed de sangre por ella.-Susurro la voz de Kaname detrás de Zero.

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas.-respondio el friamente.

-No podras controlarte por muxo tiempo,y lo cosa es que no quieras admitir la realidad.

-¡No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea!-grito furioso Zero.

-¿Ah,no?-Kaname le miro elocuentemente,como si la respuesta fuera obvia.-¿Crees que dejaria escapar a Yuki sin un buen motivo para hacerlo?¿De verdad creias que me habia cansado de ella?Iluso.-rio amargamente el vampiro.-Sabes que nunca sera destino es estar a mi lado,no lo olvides.-Añadio alejandose.

-El destino siempre se puede cambiar.

-----

Yuki estuvo bastante inquieta durante las clases,no sabia si Zero se habia enfadado con ella por lo de aquella mañ verdad esque no tenia ni idea de por que habia reaccionado el hecho de que Zero hubiera estado alli con ella durante toda la noche era…Sabia que seguia siendo peligroso seguir cerca suya,pero aun asi correria el las clases y antes de que llegara la hora de la guardia,fue a buscarle para disculparse…o algo.

-¿Estas enfadado por lo de esta mañana?-Pregunto temerosa cuando al fin le encontro.

-¿Crees que debería enfadarme contigo por algo como eso?-"Si,realamente si" penso para si el peliplateado.-Es un simple agradecimiento por por evitar que tuvieras pesadillas,no?-Justifico quitandole importancia.

------

Por desgracia para Zero,Kaname tambien tenia su as en la manga para que Yuki volviera a su lado y pensaba usarlo aquella el revuelo por la aparicion de la Clase Nocturna se calmo un poco,se acerco a Yuki y la invito a pasear con miro algo confundida a Zero,esperando que acudiera a protegerla y que le negara ir con el,pero este sin embargo no hizo ni ademan de un pacto entre caballeros.

-Yuki…Sabes que desde que nos separamos…no puedo vivir sin ti.-admitio Kaname cuando estuvieron alejados de los demas.-Mi vida ha perdido su sentido desde que tu no estasa mi intentado sobrellevarlo pero no puedo.¿Que hace un principe sin su princesa?-dijo haciendola levantar la cabeza para mirarla intensamente a los ojos y despues estrechandola contra su pecho.

Yuki estaba muy confundida.¿Por que venia ahora a decirle todo aquello si era el el que se habia marchado sin dar una explicacion?¿Por que justo ahora…cuando ella habia estado tanto tiempo esperando oir esas palabras…se las decia ahora que quizas ella no queria escucharlas…?

-Pero…Kaname…No lo entiendo,-Se sentia tan desorientada…-tu fuiste el que me dijo que no querias estar mas conmigo…

-Y tu me creiste sin dulce e inocente Yuki…-Susurro acercandola de nuevoa su pecho comprensivamente.-Pero las circunstancias han aleje de ti por un buen ahora puedo dartelo ,¿dejaras que te entregue el universo?Podria darte todo lo que quisieras,todo…incluso la vida necesito convertirte en vampiro para vivir la eternidad juntos.-dijo mirandola intimidante con sus profundos ojos rubis.

-Yo…no estoy segura de si quiero eso…en este momento no se lo que quiero .-respondio Yuki antes de librarse de el y marcharse casi verdad es que la oferta era tentadora,pero habia algo oculto,algo que no estaba ,estaba Zero de por medio…


End file.
